Sonic & the Grinch: A Christmas Carol Redux
by Thomas Holmes II
Summary: Here's a remake of the original story, with a few changes here and there and a extra scene at the end. When the miserly Grinch known as Ebenezer Scrooge is visited by three ghosts, his whole view of the world around him and Christmas will change. Read and Review.
1. Introduction

Introduction

**EDIT: I'm republishing this story to keep with the spirit of Christmas and show it to any new writers. Please note that it will be changes here and there, so I hope you love it.**

Hello everyone, it's Thomas Holmes here, speaking to you live from Mobius. Now, as you know, Christmas is coming and it is one of my favourite times of year, I assure you! I thought a good idea to celebrate Christmas is to tell you an adaption of what is possibly the greatest Christmas story of all time: 'A Christmas Carol' by Charles Dickens, who made a great story!

This story is primarily a Sonic and Grinch adaption, as you may have guessed from the title, but it will feature characters from other franchises as well. This story will primarily be a combination of the 'Muppet Christmas Carol' and the 2009 film with Jim Carrey, which are my two favourite versions of the tale. I especially love the songs from the Muppets version and there'll be two Marley brothers; Jacob and Robert.

Sonic: You nearly done there, lil' bro? I wish to get started with this.

Mario: Si! I want-a to get-a to playing in this-a brilliant story!

Me: All right, all right! Keep your shirts on, guys! You can't rush art!

Cream: But this isn't art, Tommy Cat; this is a play.

Me: (Chuckles) It's just an expression, little Creamy Bun! It means you can't rush a good thing, like art or a play.

Cream: Oh, right, sorry.

Me: It's okay, Creamy Bun! Now run along, while I finish here.

Cream: Okay, Tommy Cat! (Runs off)

Me: Such a sweet bunny! (Clears throat and turns back to audience) Now here's the cast for the main characters of the story (in order of appearance):

Thomas Holmes (that's me) as the narrator  
Chip as the commentator  
The Grinch as Ebenezer Scrooge; the reason I chose the Grinch rather than Robotnik is because I haven't seen him in any adaptions of 'A Christmas Carol' that I've seen so far and I thought he'd make a good Scrooge, seeing as he too hates Christmas.  
Sonic the Hedgehog as Bob Cratchit, Scrooge's clerk  
Bugs Bunny as Fred, Scrooge's cheery nephew and only living relative  
Mario and Luigi as the charity workers  
Ashura Hedgehog as Jacob Marley, one of Scrooge's old business partners  
Manic Hedgehog as Robert Marley, Jacob's brother and also an old business partner of Scrooge  
Cosmo as the Ghost of Christmas Past  
The Cat in the Hat as Fezziwig  
Martha May Whovier as Belle  
Vector as the Ghost of Christmas Present  
Sally Acorn as Emily Cratchit, Bob's wife  
Amy Rose as Martha Cratchit, Bob's eldest daughter  
Saffron as Belinda Cratchit, the second daughter  
Ray the Flying Squirrel as Peter Cratchit  
Charmy Bee as Matthew Cratchit  
Cream as Sarah Cratchit, the youngest daughter  
Miles 'Tails' Prower as Timothy 'Tiny Tim' Cratchit  
Lola Bunny as Fred's wife  
Mephiles the Dark as the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come

Various other characters from various franchises will appear as the story goes along. So let's get under way!


	2. Chapter 1: Scrooge

Chapter One: Scrooge

(A/N: I own none of the characters in this story, except myself and this version of 'A Christmas Carol'. The songs belong to Disney, as does the things from the 'Muppets Christmas Carol'.)

* * *

_The Marleys were dead, to begin with. There was no doubt about it. Yes, quite dead; dead as a doornail. Did Scrooge know it? Oh yes he did. He himself said so. He was the one who signed their certificate of death. He was their sole executor, sole administrator, sole friend and sole mourner._

_Both brothers had died on exactly the same day; December 24__th__, Christmas Eve, seven years ago. How, I don't know; Scrooge won't say. What I do know is that rather have an official funeral, Scrooge had it done in a gloomy undertaker's establishment, so as to avoid paying anything at all; he showed no sadness over their deaths – only annoyance over having to pay for their funeral at all; he reluctantly paid the undertaker just two farthings; nothing more. He then took the pennies from the two bodies before the coffins were closed, shook two of them at the undertaker's apprentice saying 'tuppence is tuppence' and left, to run their company alone._

* * *

London, December 24th 1843

It was a chilly, frosty day in London. Snow lay thin upon the ground and icicles hung from windows sills. People were burdened up in their coats and hats, trying to keep the cold out. Everyone was happy; it was Christmas Eve and everyone was preparing for the great day tomorrow; doing last-minute Christmas shopping; buying roast turkeys and Brussels sprouts for Christmas dinner; and hanging mistletoes.

An azure cat with blond hair, deep blue eyes and thick glasses was walking along the street, wearing a blue and white striped scarf, thick gloves and neat trousers. He didn't need much warm clothing; his fur kept him warm as well. Beside him flew a small dog-like creature with burgundy and white fur, imp-like wings and wearing a necklace with a green bauble. He was eating a warm toffee apple.

"Do you ever stop eating, Chip?" the cat said, half-exasperated, half-amused. "That's your third toffee apple today!"

"I'm hungry!" Chip said, through a mouthful of toffee and apple.

"I'm hungry too, but at least I watch how much I eat!" the cat said.

"Err, Thomas." Chip pointed at the audience. Thomas Holmes turned to face them.

"Oh, hello there, my friends," Thomas said waving. "How nice to see you all! Welcome to 'A Christmas Carol', by Charles Dickens! I'm Thomas Holmes, here to tell the story and this is my friend and fellow commentator Chip. As you may have noticed, he has a big appetite.

"Now, as said before, it's Christmas Eve and everyone is happy. Every person here in London loves Christmas a lot. At this time of year, people are doing times like singing carols…"

Thomas and Chip passed a group of people singing _Hark, the Herald Angels Sing_. One of them was holding a collecting tin. Thomas touched his hat to them and dropped a few shillings into the tin before walking on.

"…buying presents for their friends and family…" Thomas continued, as they passed a toy store where a gentleman walked out carrying toys in a bag. He nodded at the two as he passed them.

"…or selling food for Christmas dinner," Thomas finished, as he and Chip passed a butchery selling roast turkeys and ham.

"But our story is about a man who neither celebrated Christmas nor even liked the holiday. Any cheery greeting of 'Merry Christmas' to Ebenezer Scrooge, a grisly old moneylender, was responded by…"

"Bah, humbug!"

"Oh no; here he comes!"

From around the corner emerged an elderly green furry creature with yellow and red eyes and dressed in a black suit and top hat and carrying a cane. He wore an angry, disdainful look as he looked around at the cheery folk in the street. Scrooge barged his way between a couple without even apologising. He just said: "Watch where you're going!"

"There he is!" Thomas said, "Mr Ebenezer Scrooge!"

The moment people saw him, their happiness disappeared to be replaced with fear and the carol-singers stopped singing. Other people hurried off quickly. Scrooge gave an angry snort at them and walked off.

Chip shivered. "Say, does it suddenly seem colder around here? BRR!"

"Scrooge always has that effect on people," Thomas said.

Ebenezer Scrooge walked along, grumbling to himself as people started to sing around him.

(_'Scrooge'_ by the London folk)

Link:

_When a cold wind blows, it chills you, chills you to bone_

Zelda:

_But there's nothing at nature that freezes your heart, like years of being alone_

(Scrooge passed 1 and Lady Windermere)

1:

_It paints you with indifference  
like a lady paints with rouge _(points at Lady Windermere, who walks off)

Crunch:

_And the worst of the worst_

Marine:

_The most hated and cursed_

Crunch:

_Is the one that we call Scrooge_

(Scrooge walked past Polar and Pura, stepping in a puddle as he went)

Polar:

_Unkind as any_

Pura:

_And the wrath of many_

Polar:

_This is Ebenezer Scrooge!_

Scrooge stopped to let a carriage went by. Two boys were holding onto the back and skidding along behind it. Scrooge snorted as they rode off.

"Delinquents," he muttered to himself, walking on. He passed another bunch of people, among them Coco Bandicoot, Shaggy, Tigger and Blaze.

_Oh, there goes Mr Humbug, there goes Mr Grim!  
If they gave a prize for being mean, the winner would be him!_

Scrooge passed a pen of animals.

_Oh Scrooge, he loves his money 'cause he thinks it gives him power._

He then passed a stall selling vegetables.

_If he became a flavour you can bet he would be sour!_

2 looked up and said, "Even the vegetables don't like him."

As Scrooge walked on, three Flickies, sitting on a wire, saw him below.

Flickies:

_There goes Mr Skinflint! There goes Mr Greed!_

A window burst open next to them and Mr Fox and Badger appeared.

_The undisputed master of the underhanded deeds!_

There was also a bunch of poor people.

_He charges folks a fortune for his dark and draftee houses!  
As poor folk live in misery…_

Mouse:

…_it's even worse for mouses!_

A family of mice watched Scrooge go by.

"Please, sir," said a mouse girl, "I want some cheese."

Beggars:

_He must be so lonely, he must be so sad  
He goes to great lengths to convince us he's bad!  
He's really a victim of fear and of pride  
Look close and there must be a sweet man inside!_

As Scrooge approached, they begged to him, but he walked by, acting as though the beggars were merely part of the pavement.

Beggars:

_Nah! Uh-uh!_

Scrooge passed people watching a puppet show.

Show audience:

_There goes Mr Outrage! There goes Mr Sneer!_

6 the Puppeteer:

_He has no time for friends or fun_

Puppet:

_His anger makes that clear!_

Horses:

_Don't ask him for a favour because his nastiness increases!_

Driver:

_No crust of bread for those in need_

Mice:

_No cheeses for us meeses!_

Thomas and Chip watched as Scrooge headed down the street, his narrowed eyes fixed straight ahead.

"Scrooge liked the cold. He was hard and sharp as a flint; secret and self-contained; _as solitary as an oyster!_"

People:

_There goes Mr Heartless! There goes Mr Cruel!  
He never gives, he only takes; he lets his anger rule!  
If bein' mean's a way of life you practice and rehearse,  
Then all that work is paying off, 'cause Scrooge is getting worse!  
Every day, in any way, Scrooge is getting worse!_

Scrooge turned to face the crowd and they quickly walked off, talking about daily things. Scrooge scuffed.

"Humbug," he muttered to himself and walked on. Thomas and Chip watched him go.

"Scrooge was tight-fisted at the grimstone. He was a squeezing, wrenching, grasping, scraping, clutching, covetous old sinner!

"Naturally, as you can well imagine, Ebenezer Scrooge was very unpopular. In fact, he was possibly the least popular man in all of London! Everyone shrank away from him as he approached; no one asked him the time or asked him for directions; even blind men's dogs ran off, dragging their owners with them as he drew near.

"Scrooge knew this and he didn't care one bit about it. In fact, he liked it that way, for he was misanthropic and grumpy and never wanted anything to do with other people."

"Oh, what a grouch!" Chip said glaring at Scrooge's back.

"He's a Grinch, actually," Thomas said.

"Scrooge hated Christmas, the whole Christmas season. Now please don't ask me why; no one knows quite the reason.

"It could be that his head wasn't screwed on just right; it could be perhaps that his shoes were too tight.

"But I think the most likely reason of all may have been that his heart was two sizes too small."

"Are you talking in rhymes?" Chip asked.

"So what if I am?" Thomas said. "It adds amusement to the story, doesn't it?"

At last, Scrooge reached the counting house of his company. The front door sat underneath a sign labelled _Scrooge and Marley: Moneylenders_. He pushed the door open and entered.

"Even after the death of his partners, the Marley brothers, Scrooge did not paint out their name. Some people called it Scrooge and Scrooge and some Marley but Scrooge answered to both. It was all the same for him."

The two went to the window and peered inside. Scrooge had taken off his hat and cloak and sat at his desk, writing out a lender and counting shillings and farthings and adding them to his purse. He had returned from a business meeting elsewhere, though he had taken the keys to everything with him.

Nearby at another desk sat a blue hedgehog with a tuft of purple hair and green eyes, writing out Scrooge's sale tasks. This was Bob Cratchit, Scrooge's underpaid clerk. There were also a number of Who bookkeepers, recording his financial transactions. They were all trying to keep themselves warm via the candles that sat on their desk. It was very cold inside as the fire in the grate had only one piece of coal in it. Scrooge refused to put anymore in, as he said it would 'waste money'.

At that moment, Cratchit approached his boss.

"Excuse me, Mr Scrooge."

"What is it, Cratchit?" Scrooge said, not looking up from his paper.

"It's the bookkeepers, sir. They're saying that it's cold and they politely request that you add another piece of coal to the fire."

"We cannot be writing in zis chill!" one of the Who bookkeepers said, through chattering teeth.

"The ink in our pens has frozen!"

"Even our fur is near freezing!"

Scrooge merely said, "How would the bookkeepers like to be suddenly _UNEMPLOYED_?!"

"Heat wave!" the bookkeepers cried quickly, doing a Hawaiian dance. "This is my island in the sun!" They scurried off.

"I guess you convinced them once again, Mr Scrooge," Cratchit said, returning to his desk.

"And let them not forget it!" Scrooge said firmly, returning to his paper.

"Man, that Scrooge is a mean guy!" Chip said, outside

"I'll say," Thomas agreed.

Scrooge looked around at them. They ducked quickly so he wouldn't see them. He did not like people peeking in at him.

Inside, Scrooge was writing out a number of small offerings of personal loans and Cratchit was continuing his writing, still trying to keep warm. Just then, the front door opened and a grey rabbit with white chest, muzzle and gloves entered.

"A Merry Christmas, uncle! God save you!"

It was Scrooge's nephew and only living relative, Fred. Unlike his uncle, Fred was a cheery happy fellow who loved Christmas. Thomas and Chip approached the window again.

Scrooge merely snorted. "Bah, humbug!"

"Christmas a humbug, uncle?" Fred said incredulously. He chuckled. "You don't mean that, I'm sure?"

"Oh but I do," Scrooge replied, "Merry Christmas? What reason have you to be merry? You… you're poor enough!"

"Well, what reason have you to be morose?" Fred replied. "You're rich enough!"

Scrooge rolled his eyes. "Bah, humbug!" he muttered, returning to his paper.

"Don't be cross, uncle!" Fred said

"Well, what else can I be?" Scrooge snapped. "In a world of fools, with people wishing each other 'Merry Christmas'? Huh! What is Christmas time other than a time without money; a time where you're a year older and not a penny richer; a time of balancing books and having every blasted item within presented dead against you? I assure you, if I could work my will, every idiot who goes about with 'Merry Christmas' on his lips should be boiled in his own pudding and buried with a stake of holly through his heart!"

"Come on, uncle!" Fred said, "That's crazy talk!"

"I know exactly what I'm saying!" Scrooge said sternly. "You keep Christmas in your way and I'll keep it in mine!"

"But you never keep it!" Fred said, "It may not have done me good, mind. But I see Christmas as a time as of charity and harmony; where we open our shut-up hearts and treat others as equals rather than just people from another race. Thus, uncle, while it puts not a penny of gold or silver in my pocket, it's done me good and will continue to do me good and I say God bless it!"

Cratchit and the bookkeepers clapped enthusiastically, only to be silenced almost at once by Scrooge.

"Let me hear another sound out of you lot," he said threatingly, pointing a ruler in his long green fingers at them, "and you'll all spend Christmas by losing your solution! Got me?!"

"Yes, Mr Scrooge! Yes, Mr Scrooge!" Cratchit said, he and bookkeepers sitting back at their desks.

"You're quite a powerful speaker," Scrooge said to his nephew. "I'm surprised you don't go into Parliament."

"Come on, uncle," Fred said, "Dine with us tomorrow night!"

"No thank you!"

"Why ever not?"

"Why did you get married?"

"Because I love Lola!"

"Love? Huh!" Scrooge snorted. "Good afternoon."

"Uncle, you never came even before I married Lola. Why can't we be friends?"

Scrooge didn't say anything except "Good afternoon." again

"I'm sorry you're so resolute but I shall keep my cheeriness to the last!" He turned to leave. "So, a Merry Christmas, uncle and a Happy New Year!"

"Good afternoon."

"And a Merry Christmas to you too, Mr Cratchit," Fred said to the clerk as Cratchit held the door open for him.

"Merry Christmas, master Fred," Cratchit said.

"Good afternoon!" Scrooge snapped loudly.

Fred rolled his eyes and left, chuckling to himself.

"That Fred's a nice chap, isn't he?" Chip said. Fred approached him and Thomas.

"Merry Christmas, my friends!" he said, touching his hat to them as he passed.

"And same to you, master Fred!" Thomas said.

Meanwhile, Cratchit had just let two more men. They were brothers, with similar moustaches and they were both portly men.

"Scrooge and-a Marley's, I believe," said the shorter of the two, Mario, in an Italian accent. "Do we have the pleasure of addressing Mr Scrooge or either of the Marley brothers?"

"The Marleys have been dead seven years this every day," Scrooge replied.

"Well then," said the taller brother, Luigi, "I'm sure their liberality has been passed on to you, Mr Scrooge."

Scrooge frowned. The word 'liberality' was very ominous to him.

"At-a Christmas time, Mr Scrooge," Mario said, "it is our-a wish to give money to the Poor and Destitute, whose who suffer greatly due to the cold. Thousands need-a comfort and necessaries at this time."

"Are there no prisons?" Scrooge asked. "Are the Union workhouses still operating? The Treadmill and Poor Law still enforced?

"Well yes," Mario said, shrugging.

"Then I am pleased to hear so," Scrooge said. "I'd hate to hear that they'd stopped working."

Luigi continued. A few people, including ourselves and our old friend-a Spyro, are endeavouring to raise a fund for the poor to pay for food and-a warmth, wanting to furnish peace of mind and body. This time of festivity is the best-a time because we want to make as much people as we can. So, how much shall we put you down for?"

Scrooge pretended to think about it for a few moments, before saying: "Nothing!"

Mario raised his eyebrows. "You wish to be anonymous?"

"I wish to be left alone! I don't find Christmas 'merry' and I don't wish to make lazy people 'merry'. I support the establishments of our working society and people should work there!"

"But many are-a badly ill and many would-a rather die!"

"Then they should do so and reduce this surplus population!"

"Do you know that?"

"I don't know and I don't care! A man should look after himself and his family and mind his own business, not interfere in others! Besides, if I give to the poor, I'd have less work on my hands! So good afternoon to you both!" And he returned to his writing without another word.

"Very well, sig," Mario said, as he and his brother turned to leave. "Miserable old Grinch!" they muttered to each other.

Outside, Thomas sighed. _"Scrooge hated the poor and saw them as idle and lazy. He was a workaholic and praised the workhouses and the Poor Law, believing people should 'mind their own business', as he just said."_

Chip shuddered. "I hate that old Grinch and his greed! I'll be glad to see the back of him!"

"We'll see," Thomas said.

A few hours later, it was closing time at _'Scrooge and Marley'_ and Thomas and Chip were sitting outside a butcher's nearby, keeping warm via a small fire they'd lit.

Inside, Scrooge had finished his work for the day. He got down from his stool with an annoyed look in his yellow eyes and looked towards his clerk and bookkeepers, who instantly put out their candles. The bookkeepers quickly headed off but Cratchit stayed to make a request.

"I suppose you probably want the whole day off tomorrow," Scrooge said scornfully.

"Err, yes sir," Cratchit said nervously, "It's only one day of the year and I do have a family. I'm sure it's quite convenient, sir."

"It is so not convenient at all," Scrooge said, as Cratchit helped him into his coat. "Nor is it fair. You'd feel ill-used, no doubt. I suppose I'd pay for a day without work, eh?"

"It's Christmas Day tomorrow, sir."

"Don't say that nonsense in front of me!" Scrooge said dangerously. "Still, I suppose you can have the whole day, so you can be with your ridiculous family, even if it is a poor excuse. _Be here all the earlier next morning!_ Understand?"

"Yes, Mr Scrooge." With that, Scrooge and Cratchit left the counting house. Scrooge locked the door behind him, snatched his cane from Cratchit and walked without another word. Bob Cratchit watched him go. As soon as his boss had turned the corner, he turned and walked off in the other direction, looking defiantly cheerful. He passed Thomas and Chip as he went.

"Evening, Mr Cratchit!" Thomas said, touching his hat. "Looks like you get tomorrow off to spend with your family!"

"Yes. Oh, what a treat!" Cratchit said, holding his hands towards the fire to warm up a little.

"How is your family anyway?"

"They're alright, although they aren't doing very well. I wish there was something I could do for my youngest son Tim."

"I agree, sir!"

"If only Scrooge gave me a more decent pay check, then maybe I could help him get better."

"You shouldn't let that old Grinch push you around, Bob!" Chip said. "Why not speak your mind?"

"Because… this is the only job I have," Cratchit sighed. "Besides, you know what Scrooge is like. He always makes me skittish. Still, at least he allowed me time with my family this Christmas. Merry Christmas, good sirs!" With that, he skipped off. He reached a slope where children were sliding down the icy slope. Cratchit ran forwards and slid down, swinging off the lamppost at the bottom of the slope. The children cheered him for this.

"Bravo, Bob!" Thomas said cheerfully, clapping enthusiastically. He turned to gaze in the direction of the street where Scrooge had walked, while Chip slid down the slope after Cratchit.

"Scrooge has been the way he is now for many years, but little did he know that this very Christmas Eve night, everything about his view on the world and his character would change forever!"

"Err, Thomas, a little help here! Oh… Ohhhh... OHHHHHHHHH!" *Boof* "Ouch!"

"Chip," Thomas sighed and headed down the hill to pull his young friend out of the snowdrift he'd just skidded into.

* * *

**Sonic: Why do I have to act so skittish in this story, Tommy? I'm the Hero of Mobius and yet I'm playing someone who can't stand up for himself to an old Grinch?!**

**Me: Sorry, Sonic, but you were the best option for the character of Bob Cratchit.**

**Sonic: Yeah, I know. Just hope people don't think badly of me.**

**Me: They won't; they know it's just an act!**

**Bugs: Well, I love this! Fred's role was made for me!**

**Me: *chuckles* I know.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Ghosts of Marley

The Ghosts of Marley

Scrooge was walking home to his mansion. It was a gloomy suite of rooms that had once belonged to his old deceased partners, Jacob and Robert Marley. Thomas and Chip peaked out at him as Scrooge approached his house.

"Are you sure about this, Thomas?" Chip asked.

"I have to keep tabs on Scrooge," Thomas said, before turning to the audience.

"_When Scrooge had apparently mourned the deaths of his two partners, he was not at all devastated by their deaths and had solemnised the funeral with an undoubted bargain, merely using a shabby undertaker's establishment. He hadn't shown even the remotest bit of sadness, only annoyance._

"_Until his mention of the Marleys that same afternoon, Scrooge had not spared one thought for his old friends. But what he was about to see would be the first of a phenomenon that would change the way he saw Christmas forever."_

Scrooge entered through his gates and headed up his front drive, muttering to himself as he went. "Merry Christmas? Huh! Can Fred see I'm not interested in such humbug things? Always cheery, no matter what I throw at him. Why did he have to be a burden on Fran? If only she were here. And those charity workers asking me to make people merry by giving them my money, eh? Huh, never heard such nonsense in my life!"

He made his way up the front steps and stopped in front of his front door. He propped his cane against the door and reached into his coat to retrieve his keys. He was still thinking of what had happened that day, with the result that he fumbled the keys in his long fingers as he took them out and dropped them.

"Bugger it!" he hissed angrily and bent down to pick them up. "Butterfingers!" he muttered. "Why does everything seem to happen to me?!" He selected the key for the door, but as he straightened up again to open the door, he looked back at the doorknocker and jumped back in shock.

Instead of a doorknocker, there was a face of a green hedgehog with black hair and face, blue eyes and wearing a bandage around his head. The face was glowing; an eerie green glow and its eyes were closed.

Scrooge stared at the face in shock. He knew that face very well. He reached out to touch it.

"J… Jacob Marley?" he said.

The moment he touched the face, the eyes flew open, the jaw dropped open and it howled "SCROOOOOOOOOOGGGGGGE!"

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGH!"

Scrooge jumped back with a cry of terror, with the result that he fell over down the front steps. Thomas also jumped at the noise, Chip hid behind him and a horse nearby reared in fright, knocking over the cart it was pulling behind it. The driver landed in a heap of snow on the ground.

"Get away, get away!" Scrooge wailed, cowering at the bottom step. After a few moments, he looked up, shaking in terror. The face had disappeared and the doorknocker had reappeared. Scrooge stared at it for a few moments, wondering if it was going to turn into something else, but it didn't. Scrooge shakily picked up his keys, which he had dropped again.

"B… balderdash," the Grinch muttered to himself, before gingerly unlocking the front door and letting himself into the house.

Once inside, Scrooge lit a candle and made his way up the stairs to the next floor. It was very dark in the house and Scrooge liked it that way, as it didn't cost anything. However, as he reached his room, he checked through his rooms to make sure there was nothing about.

There was nothing in the sitting room, the lumber-room or his bedroom or anything under the table or the sofa or the bed or in the closet.

Scrooge went into his room, satisfied that his house was as it normally was. Still, as an added precaution, he double-locked his bedroom door before changing into his dressing gown, nightcap and slippers and settling down in front of the small fire to have his evening gruel, as he had a head cold.

"I must be imagining things," he muttered to himself. "All this Christmas nonsense must be affecting my mind somehow."

Just then, he heard a ringing noise and he looked up. The bells used to communicate with his house workers had started to ring. These bells hadn't been used in a long time and Scrooge was confused. The ringing grew louder and louder until their ringing filled the whole house and Scrooge covered his ears with long-fingered green hands.

The ringing continued for what seemed like ages before it finally stopped as soon as it had begun. Then Scrooge heard another noise; two pairs of footsteps followed by a clanking noise, like chains. It was coming from below but getting closer all the time.

Scrooge shrank back in his chair, quivering with fright as the footsteps and clanking noise came closer and closer, up the stairs from the cellar until they stopped right outside his door. Scrooge stared at the door, trying to pull himself together. He took a deep breath and he said, "It's all still a hum-AAARRRRRRGGGGHHHH!"

For suddenly, ghostly green objects came flying through the door, all attached to ghostly green chains; cash-boxes, keys, padlocks, ledgers, deeds and heavy deeds wrought in steel. Some of them flew right through Scrooge's chair. All the chains led back to the door, through which floated two ghostly hedgehogs.

Scrooge paled; he recognised these two hedgehogs, even though he had seen them not in seven years. There were his old partners; the Marleys. Jacob was a green hedgehog with black hair and face and blue eyes and wearing his usual waistcoat and tights; Robert also green with blue eyes, though more of his body was green than his brother, his hair and face was green and wearing his old jacket and belt. Each drew a chain from around their waists, which led to the objects on the floor. Both had a bandage bound around their heads and chins.

Scrooge didn't want to believe in such a thing but the ghosts seemed so real.

"Now, now!" he said, edging his chair back, "What do you want with me?"

"Oh, much," said one of the ghosts.

"Very much, Ebenezer," said the other.

"Who are you?" Scrooge demanded.

"Ask us who we were!"

"Alright then, who were you?"

"In life, we were your business partners; Jacob…"

"…and Robert Marley!"

"Can you s… sit down?" Scrooge asked nervously, pointing at the chair opposite

"We can."

"Do it then."

Shifting his chains, Jacob Marley settled himself down in the chair opposite, while his brother Robert remained standing. Both of them stared at Scrooge.

"You don't believe in us, do you?" they said.

"No, and I never will!"

"Why do you doubt your senses?"

"Because the slightest disorder of the stomach can make them cheat," Scrooge replied, narrowing his eyes, "You could be the result of an undigested bit of beef, a blot of mustard, a crumb of cheese, a fragment of underdone potato. There's more of gravy than of grave about you, whatever you are! Therefore, I say _humbug_!"

At once, Scrooge wished he hadn't said this, because at these words and terrible pun, both spirits howled loudly, shaking their chains at him. Scrooge cringed away from them in fright.

"M-m-mercy!" he cried. "Dreadful apparitions! Why do you trouble me?"

"Man of worldly mind, do you believe in us or not?" the spirits cried.

"I do! I must! But why are you here?"

Robert spoke up. "In every life, a man's spirit is required to walk alongside his fellow men. If they fail to do the journey, they are condemned to an eternal journey after death; doomed to wander the earth, able to share anything and tortured by his desires. Oh, woe is us!" At this, both brothers shook their chains and wrung their hands.

"You are fettered in chains! Why?" Scrooge was trembling.

"We wear the chains we forged in life," Jacob said, "We made them link by link and yard by yard, girded on our own free will. Surely, you recognise their pattern?" He and Robert held their chains near Scrooge, who trembled even more.

Robert spoke next. "Can you imagine the length and weight of the chain you bear? It was this length and weight seven Christmas Eves ago, but has been laboured on since. Yours is a ponderous chain."

Scrooge didn't understand what they meant. He gazed around him, expecting to see a similar chain trailing from him, but he could feel no chain upon his person or any weight of any kind.

"Jacob, Robert, old friends…" Scrooge said quietly, trying to look away. "T-tell me no more. Speak comfort to me, old friends!"

The brothers' eyes roved into him. "We have none to give," Jacob said simply.

They moved back. "We cannot rest or stay; we cannot linger anywhere on this planet. Mark us – in life, our spirits never walked beyond our counting house; never roved beyond the limits of our money-changing hole. Now, endless journeys lie before us!"

Scrooge stared on his old friends. "Seven years and you were travelling all the time?"

The ghosts nodded.

"All that time. No peace, no rest. Nothing but torture of remorse," Jacob said mournfully.

"You must have covered a lot of distance…"

At this, both ghosts howled again, shaking their chains.

"Oh, we were blind! Blind! We never saw how much our lives had been squandered and misused, spending our time counting money with you!"

"We are here to tell you; warn you, Ebenezer!" Robert said.

"But what do you mean? Why do you come to me?"

_We're Marley and Marley, avarice and greed!  
We took advantage of the poor; we just ignored the needy!  
We specialised in causing pain; spreading fear and doubt  
And if you could not pay the rent, we simply threw you out!_

"There was the time when we evicted the orphanage!"

"And all the little ones ended up out in the cold with their little frost-bitten teddy bears!"

"And all the times we actually took from others their important money!"

The two shuddered in grief. Scrooge stared at them in shock.

_We're Marley and Marley; our hearts were painted black!  
We should have known our evil deeds would have us both in shackles!  
Captive bound, we're double-ironed, exhausted by the weight!  
As freedom comes from giving love, so prison comes with hate!_

At this, more chains appeared.

_We're Marley and Marley! WWWWAAAAAAHHHHHH!_

_We're Marley and Marley! WWWWAAAAAAHHHHHH!_

"Oh, woe! Oh, woe is us!"

"But you were always good men of business!" Scrooge said desperately.

"Business!" the brothers howled, wringing their chains again. Jacob opened his mouth so wide that his jaw snapped, causing him to gaggle and Scrooge to cringe away in horror. Then Jacob spoke again, moving his jaw up and down to speak.

"Mankind was our business! The common welfare of our fellow men was our business! Charity, mercy, forbearance and benevolence were all our business! It is at this time of year that we suffer the most!"

"Why did we walk through crowds of fellow beings with downcast eyes, never to raise them to the blessed star that led the wise men to a humble abode?" Robert wailed. "Why? Why? WHY?"

More chains appeared, wrapping around Scrooge.

_Doomed, Scrooge! You're doomed for all time!  
Your future is a horror story written by your crime!  
Your chains are forged by what you say and do!  
So have your fun; when life is done, a nightmare waits for you!_

"It can't be!" Scrooge said throwing off the chain, "It just can't be! Tell me it isn't so!"

Jacob retied his bandage around his jaw so tightly that he couldn't speak for a moment. Then he loosened it to free his jaw before speaking again.

"Hear us! Our time is almost over!"

"Okay," Scrooge said, "but don't come down hard on me, my friends. Please…"

"We are here to tell you that you still have a chance and hope to save yourself from our fate and free yourself from your chain! A chance and hope of our procuring, Ebenezer!"

"You were always good friends of mine!"

"You will be haunted by three spirits this very night!"

"I'd rather not," Scrooge said timidly.

"Without them, you haven't a shred of hope of breaking your chain!" Robert said, "Expect the first tonight when the bell tolls one!"

"C… Couldn't I take them all at once and get it over with?" Scrooge asked quietly. Neither brother answered this question.

"Expect the second the next night when the bell tolls the same hour. The third shall appear upon the next night when the bell tolls the final strike of twelve!"

"Remember what we have told you, for your own sake, Ebenezer Scrooge!"

And with that, the two brothers soared out of the window. Scrooge followed them, receiving quite a sight to behold.

There were phantoms everywhere; all of them were chained and they were all moaning, wailing and weeping, crying regrets and lamentations. All of them were chained like the Marleys; some were chained together; none were free. Some of them Scrooge happened to know; one being an old man in a white waistcoat, bound to a large iron safe. He was wailing to a woman with her infant child, wishing he could help. The misery of it all shook to the bone. Then, within moments, they had all faded, as had their voices, into the night and it was quiet. How this had happened, whether by fading into mist or had been enshrouded from view, Scrooge could not tell.

He shut the window carefully and looked at the door. It was completely unfazed by the Ghosts' entry. He wanted to dismiss it but he found he couldn't say it. With his mind still full of what he had just happened, Scrooge lay down on his bed without undressing and fell asleep almost at once.

* * *

**And so, Scrooge's epiphany is about to begin. Tune in next time!**


	4. Chapter 3: The First of the Spirits

The First of the Three Spirits

(Disclaimer: I own nothing in the story except myself)

* * *

Thomas and Chip were trying to get up to Scrooge's window, mainly because Chip wanted to see what was going on. Thomas was using his cat prowess to scale the tree outside Scrooge's window, Chip clinging to his neck.

"I don't know about this, Tommy," Chip said, "Something tells me it isn't safe."

"Well, you insisted on seeing what was going on," Thomas said as they reached the top, edged along the branch towards the window. Thomas used his telekinesis to open the window and he and Chip slowly climbed into the room.

Scrooge woke up to his clock chiming one. Just then, there was a flash of bright light through the curtains around his bed. Thomas and Chip covered their eyes. Scrooge sat up and pulled back the curtain and saw something quite astonishing.

Standing before him was a small girl with green hair, blue eyes, wearing a green and white dress, what appeared to be red flowers in her hair and a red gem on her chest. She was emitting a soft golden glow and she was carrying a wreath of holly in one hand and what looked like a very large candle extinguisher in the other. She was very pretty for a small girl.

Scrooge stared at her. "Are you the first of the Spirits whose arrival was foretold?"

"Yes I am," the girl said in a soft and gentle voice.

"But you're a child."

"I know more than any child in this world, Ebenezer Scrooge."

"Who are you exactly?"

"I'm the Ghost of Christmas Past," she replied.

"Long past?" Scrooge asked.

"Your past," she said. "Your welfare."

"Get to the blooming point!"

"Your salvation, then. Take heed. Come."

The window flew wide open. Scrooge looked worried.

"Spirit," he said, "Unlike you, I'm but a mere mortal. I may fall!"

"Take my hand," the Spirit said, extending a glowing hand, "and you shall fly with me."

Scrooge hesitantly reached out his hand and gingerly took that of the child before him. At once, he felt suddenly weightless and light.

"Come," said the Ghost, "Let us take you on a trip down memory lane and see how you came to the Grinch you are now."

Thomas, who had hidden using his invisibility, was holding a rope with a loop at the end. He threw it at Scrooge and it caught his leg.

"Hold on tight, Chip!" he said, "Here we go!"

"What do you MMMMMEEEEEAAAAAANNNNN?" Chip cried, as they were pulled suddenly forwards. The Ghost and Scrooge zoomed out of the window, with Thomas and Chip trailing behind them, clinging desperately to the string. Instead of London below them, they were soaring over a forest of evergreen trees, flying at breakneck speed.

"I don't like it! I don't like it one bit, Thomas!" Chip wailed.

"Whoopee!" Thomas cried. "This is fun!"

They were now flying over a country lane running through the trees. Thomas and Chip were trying to avoid hitting the trees when they went. Then they slowly began to descend until they all landed gently in a small village full of snow.

Chip was in shock as they gently touched down. "Never… again!" he gasped. "That… was scary!"

"Come on, Chip!" Thomas said. "You've travelled the world with Sonic, have you not? You should be used to this!"

"Well, at least we weren't under threat of hitting things!"

Scrooge gaped. "Good Heavens! It's my old school! This is where I grew up; where I was a boy!"

Thomas smiled_. "Scrooge was aware of a thousand odours floating in the air, each connected with a thousand thoughts, hopes, joys and memories long forgotten."_

"You remember the way, don't you?" the Spirit said.

"Remember it? I could walk it blindfolded!" Scrooge cried in delight.

Scrooge knew every gate, every post, every tree, the church and market town, the bridge, the stable – everything. Boys of various species were running by, shouting to each other and singing. They were all in high spirits.

"Hey, Michael!" Scrooge said, waving to one boy. "Johnny! Albert!" But none of the boys looked round at him nor did they give any sign they'd heard him.

"They're shadows of your past, Scrooge," the Spirit said gently, as Scrooge looked miserable. "They neither see nor hear you."

Thomas spoke. "Even so, Scrooge's cold heart lifted at the sight of his old friends as they passed. His red eyes glistened as they passed and the cries of 'Merry Christmas' actually filled him with joy, as no such cries had in the present. All the boys were heading home for the holidays.

"The school is not deserted," the Spirit said, "There is a child inside; solitary and alone."

"True," Scrooge said, tears in his eyes.

"Then let us go inside."

A moment later, they were standing outside a red-bricked mansion. Inside were a number of old, unfurnished classrooms. At the back of the building, there was an old, bare, melancholy room, full of old desks and deal forms.

"_What a flood of memories it brought to Scrooge,"_ Thomas said. He and Chip were standing by the window, watching everything.

Sitting at one of the desks, next to a feeble, flicking fire, was a small, green, furry boy with blue eyes.

Scrooge's heart sank at the sight of himself as a small boy.

"This is the classroom where I worked," he said.

"It was a lonely life for you," the Spirit said.

"Yes," Scrooge said, "My father dumped me here. He never showed love for me. He never wrote to me at all."

"It was his abuse that began your dislike of society and Christmas," said the Spirit. "You never went home for Christmas, did you?"

"No," Scrooge said quietly, "I was determined to prove to my father that I could be great, so I used the holidays as a chance to get extra work done. A lot of people didn't like me, just because I was the only Grinch there. People even laughed at me when I tried to shave my face of my green hair."

"Gee," Chip said quietly, "That sounds awful."

"I sort of know what it was like for him," Thomas said. "I never knew my parent at all. I was only a year and a half when they were killed. My siblings and I were brought in an orphanage. Other than my uncle, it was just the three of us. Even then, I felt lonely."

Just then, a man with black hair, brown skin and wearing foreign garments appeared outside the window. (A/N: It's Aladdin, in case you're wondering.)

Scrooge gaped. "It's Ali Baba, my old friend! He came one Christmas to me and at Valentine with his brother Orson. He was hoping to marry the Sultan's Princess, though I often wonder what business he had to do so."

"_The way Scrooge was speaking, about the earnestness of his nature, in a cheery voice with tears in his eyes would have simply stupefied his business friends in the present."_

The Spirit spoke up. "Let us see another Christmas."

"They were all the same for me," Scrooge said. "Nothing changed about my routine."

"You changed," the Spirit said.

"_Scrooge watched as the boy before him grew older and older before him and the room around him decayed. The panels shrank, the windows cracked and plaster fell from the ceiling, but Scrooge was always there as a boy; working while his fellow boys went home for Christmas."_

When the boy Scrooge was a teenager, the door of the classroom opened and a little girl entered. She was younger than the boy but he did look like him. She too was a green creature like he was but her fur was turquoise, her eyes were green and she was quite beautiful.

The boy turned, saw her and embraced her in a tight hug.

"Fran," he said happily. "How nice to see you again!"

"Ebenezer," Fran said, "Why are you here? You should be coming home with me."

"Are you sure, dear sister?"

"Yes. Father is a better man now, Ebenezer! He said I could bring you home and so he sent me in a carriage to collect you. You're nearly a man, brother. You'll never have to return here again but first, please let us have a Christmas together and have a merry time!"

The young Scrooge smiled at his sister, picking her up in his arms. "Very well, little Fran; I'll come home. For you, dear sister." And he carried Fran out of the classroom.

"She was quite delicate, wasn't she?" the Spirit said.

"Yes," the older Scrooge said.

"But she was big-hearted."

"She was. She was the only bright thing in my young life."

"She married later on?"

"A handsome young rabbit named Ian."

"She died giving birth to her son; your nephew Fred."

"Yes," Scrooge said, his voice shaking.

"Whoa, I had no idea Scrooge was capable of sadness," Chip said.

"I told you your opinion of him would change," Thomas said.

Just then, the school around them disappeared. They were now standing in a shadowy city street. Once again, it was Christmas time but it was evening.

Scrooge recognised the building they were standing outside of.

"This was where I had my first job. My master was Mr Fezziwig."

The door opened and a black cat wearing a Welsh wig beneath a red and white striped hat poked his head out.

"Well I'll be! It's dusk! It's nearly Christmas Day. Come on, Ebenezer, Dick! Let's get everything ready for the party!" He spoke in a comfortable, oily, fat, and jovial voice.

"Fezziwig himself!" Scrooge said in amazement. He headed inside with the Spirit, Thomas and Chip right behind them. Scrooge as a young man stood before Fezziwig, accompanied by a fellow worker; a short man with red hair and moustache, wearing a cowboy hat. (A/N: It's Yosemite Sam.)

"Dick Wilkins," the older Scrooge breathed. "My old friend and fellow worker. He was a great man, like Fezziwig."

"Come on, boys!" Fezziwig said, "Let's get everything ready for the party. Shut the blinds!"

Quick as a whip, both young men slammed and bolted the shutters at the windows all around the room.

"Okay, now let's get everything cleared up," Fezziwig said. "Hilli-ho, Dick! Chirrup, Ebenezer!"

It was all done in a minute, as there was nothing that couldn't be cleared away. Soon, the floor was properly swept, the lamps trimmed, coal heaped in the fire and the warehouse was the perfect place for a party.

Fezziwig brought in a fiddler with a music box. He wound it up and it began to play. In came his wife and his three beautiful daughters, along with everyone who worked at Fezziwig's old warehouse; the housemaid, the cook, the six other followers and their relatives. They were mostly very happy; some were nervous but they were still cheerful. Fezziwig was in a frenzy of excitement.

"Come on, everywhere!" he said, taking his wife's hands. "Let's dance!"

It was a great party. There were dances and more dances, forfeits, cake, Negus and cold roast, mince pies and beer. Fezziwig was striking a superb waltz with his wife.

But Scrooge had eyes only for his younger self. He could remember this day as if it were yesterday and enjoyed reliving the party, even having a dance to the music, even though it was mere shadows of his past.

Then his younger self came face-to-face with one of Fezziwig's daughters. She was a young woman with a protuberant nose, curly ginger hair and sparkling eyes (**A/N: It's Martha May Whovier, FYI**). The young Scrooge stared at her and she stared at him. Their eyes met and one could easily tell that it was love on first sight. The two linked hands and they began to dance. The dance was slow and gentle and yet in tune with the music. They never took their eyes off each other the whole time. The older Scrooge kept his eyes locked on them. Eventually, the two kissed, lip to lip. Scrooge felt tears in his eyes again.

"This was the day you met Belle Fezziwig," the Spirit said. Scrooge started slightly; he'd almost completely forgotten about the Spirit,

"Yes it was," he said.

Soon, the clock struck eleven and the party broke up. Fezziwig called an end to it all and everyone exited, wishing each other a Merry Christmas as they left. Scrooge watched the exchange between Belle and his younger self.

"Oh, Ebenezer," Belle whispered. "It has been a wonderful night, dancing with you. I'm glad Father employed you as his apprentice. Thank you for the dance."

"It was my pleasure, Belle," Scrooge said, kissing her on the cheek. "What do you say, we meet up after Christmas?"

"Why not _on_ Christmas?"

"Because I have things to do, I'm afraid. But we shall meet up, I promise."

"Belle was the most beautiful girl I'd ever met," the older Scrooge said. "We were soon engaged to be married. Until… until…" He broke off.

"Until you developed another love," the Spirit said. "My time grows short. There is one last thing you must see."

"I wonder what that'll be," Chip whispered to Thomas.

The lights in the warehouse went out and suddenly they were all standing in what was unmistakably Scrooge's counting house. Scrooge saw himself sitting in his desk. This Scrooge was middle-aged and in the prime of life. His face was not yet the harsh, cold face it was now, but it was already getting worn and callous, due to the years of avarice and being workaholic. His eyes were already turning red and there was an eager, greedy gleam within.

Opposite him sat Belle, also older and looking every sad. She was wearing a mourning dress; her hair was falling around her and her face sparkled with tears.

"She looks miserable," Chip said.

"Another idol has replaced me," Belle said miserably, "If it causes you comfort and cheer; I shall not try to turn you from it."

"What idol has replaced you, my dear Belle?" the younger Scrooge asked.

"A golden one."

"My dear, it is the even-handling of the world. There is nothing on this earth more terrifying to me than a life doomed to poverty and the one thing it condemns is the great pursuit of wealth. Why do you condemn with such severity the honest pursuit of substance?"

Belle shook her head. "You've grown to fear the world too much, Ebenezer. All other hopes of yours have become the hope of being beyond its so-called reproach. Your noble aspects have fallen away until only your love of money remains."

"I still love you, Belle," Scrooge said.

Belle shook her head again. "Our contract is an old one. You made it while we were poor and content to be so. We could improve our worldly fortune by our industry once we tied the knot. However, you have changed. You were a different man when you made that contract. You've changed."

"I was a younger man back then, Belle. I have changed, perhaps grown wiser. But I have not changed towards you."

"It's plain to me and to yourself, that you are no longer the man you were. We are no other of one heart and the promised happiness is fraught with misery. I can now release us both from it."

"Have I asked for release?" the young Grinch said, staring at her.

"No, not ever in words, but in an altered spirit and nature. Had we not met that night at Father's party and this contract had never been between us, would you have sought me?"

"You think not?" Scrooge looked surprised.

"If I could, I'd think otherwise, but this truth is too irresistible and strong. Were you free today or tomorrow or any other day, I'd wonder if you'd choose a young girl like me; you, who weighs everything by gain. I'd know when your repentance and regret would follow. So I release you, Ebenezer, with love for the man you once were. This may pain you for a time but with your new love, you shall soon dismiss it. May you have happiness in the life you have chosen, Ebenezer Scrooge."

Scrooge watched as the former love of his life left him for good. He sank into his chair, hung his head, passing a hand over his eyes.

Chip was crying. "Oh it was so sad," he sobbed. Thomas comforted him.

"I know what it's like to fall out with someone you love," he said gently. "Only thing is, _I_ ended myself."

The older, red-eyed Scrooge was shaking.

"You drove Belle away by your growing obsession with money," the Spirit said, "and that sealed your feelings towards society. So you see, you have allowed your love of money and work to take everything away from you."

"Spirit, please remove me from this scene. Show me no more. Why do you delight in torturing me?"

"I have said these are the shadows of things that have been, Scrooge," the Spirit said. "You shouldn't blame me for it all."

"Remove me, please, from this." Scrooge then realised the Spirit was showing several faces; first Fran, then Fezziwig, then Dick Wilkins, then Belle. It was too much for him.

"Enough!" he cried. "Leave me!" And he seized the extinguisher cap and brought it down on the Spirit's head. The Spirit disappeared beneath it. Scrooge pressed down with all his might, though its light still shone brightly. Finally, he covered the Spirit completely. For a moment, he smiled triumphantly, then…

BWOOSH!

…he shot upwards like a rocket.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he cried as he went higher and higher until he was shooting through the clouds. Then, the cap disappeared beneath them. For a moment, Scrooge continued to go up. Then, he began to plummet down towards the grounds. The air whooshed past him as he fell down the city below…

Down…

Down…

Down…

THUD!

He landed on his bed, as gently as if he'd simply jumped onto it. He was so tired from pressing the cap that within moments, he'd fallen asleep.

* * *

**Me: So that was the past of Ebenezer Scrooge and how he came to be the Grinch he is now.**

**Tails: You used Cosmo for the Ghost. W… where is she?**

**Cosmo: Right here, Tails sweetie!**

**Tails: COSMO! (Embraces her tightly) I love you, Cosmo.**

**Cosmo: I love you too, Tails. Merry Christmas, sweetie.**

**Me: Awww, that's sweet. Anyway, that's the Past for you. Next will be the Present. See you then. Merry Christmas.**

**With all due respect**

**Thomas Holmes II**


	5. Chapter 4: The Second of the Spirits

The Second of the Three Spirits

(Disclaimer: I know nothing in the story except myself.)

* * *

Scrooge awoke in his bed to find the clock was again tolling one. That meant the next sceptre was about to come. Wondering which curtains it would pull back, he whipped them all, wanting to keep an eye out for this next ghost.

He waited for five minutes, then ten, then fifteen and still no ghost. However, he noticed a stream of light was coming from the door leading out of his bedroom. That was more alarming than twelve ghosts. At last, he decided to see what it was; though he had a feeling it was the next ghost the Marleys had told him about. He shuffled towards the door and gently pushed it open.

He stifled a gasp. It was his own room, no doubt, but it had undergone a marvellous transformation. The walls and ceiling were covered with living green, so that it looked like a grove. Holly, mistletoe and ivy reflected the bright light and a huge fire burnt in the grate; unlike any Scrooge had ever known in his life. There was a throne that towered to the ceiling next to the fire, made up of turkeys, geese, chicken, brawn, joints of meat, wreaths of sausages, pigs, mince pies, plum puddings, oysters, chestnuts, apples, oranges, pears, twelfth cakes and bowls of punch, filling the room with steam. Sitting atop this throne was a giant jolly green crocodile, who was quite a sight to see. He was bearing a glowing torch in his hands and its light shed upon Scrooge as he entered the room timidly.

"Come in, my good sir!" the Ghost said in a cheery voice. "Come in and know me better!"

Scrooge was not the dogged man he'd been earlier but he could not bring himself to meet the Spirit's eyes, even though they were clear and kind.

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Present," the Spirit continued. "Come, look upon me."

Scrooge did so with difficulty. The Ghost was wearing a green robe, bordered with white fur and he was wearing a holly wreath set with icicles on top of his head.

"You have never seen anything like me before, have you?" it said.

"Never," Scrooge said.

"You have walked never with any of my elder brothers these previous years."

"No, I haven't. Have you had many brothers?"

"More than eighteen hundred."

"Quite a tremendous family," Scrooge said. The he noticed something.

"A scabbard… with no sword…"

The Spirit looked at his scabbard. "Indeed… Peace on Earth and good will to all man!"

Thomas and Chip peeked through the door.

"_Scrooge was about to see the next lot of visions; visions of how this Christmas was going to be."_

The Spirit had seen the other two. "Come and join us, my friends," he said joyfully. "My fellow peace-lovers!"

"Spirit," Scrooge said timidly, "Take me where you wish. "What I saw last night taught a lesson and I hope to learn from you now."

"Then touch my robe and let us go forth."

Scrooge, Thomas and Chip reached out and touched the Spirit's green robe. At once, the throne sank lower until it was nearer to the floor. Then, the Spirit sprinkled what looked like incense from his torch and the floor suddenly became transparent. They could see the front room on the floor below. Then the room swayed as it seemed to rise and next moment they were soaring over the streets of London. The sound of music reached their ears; people were singing _Hark the Herald Angels Sing_.

People were scraping snow from their window sills and their roof tops. Boys were laughing and happily skidding into the snowdrifts made by the swept up snow.

Though the climate and town had no cheer at all, the people themselves were obviously full of cheer, joy and glee. They called to each other from their parapets and occasionally threw snowballs –which was a far better missile than a wordy jest – laughing with heartily. The poultries' shop was still open and the fruit stools radiant. Chestnuts shaped like gentlemen's coats hung in pot-bellied baskets outside doors. Spanish Friars were walking the street, ruddy and brown-faced, winking slyly at girls as they passed. Fruit was piled in pyramids or slung from hooks at the stools with their sellers urging people to buy them. Gold and silver sat on ice in trays, their blank eyes staring and empty.

"Quite beautiful, isn't it?" Scrooge said.

The Grocers were almost closed. The canisters were being rattled up and down as people weighed fruit in them and then removed them. There were blended smells of tea and coffee; raisins, almonds, sticks of cinnamon, spices, candied fruits covered in molten sugar, figs, moist and plump and French plums blushing. Chip was eyeing them keenly.

"_What was most notable was how hurried and eager everyone looked; unsurprising, as it was Christmas tomorrow. The result was that some of them fell over, breaking their baskets as they went._

_Soon, the people were called to church. Scrooge watched as people entered the church, all in their best clothes. At the same time, lots more people, poorer than the first lot, appeared, carrying dinners to nearby bakers. These people seemed to interest the Spirit more, as he beckoned to Scrooge to stand with him outside a baker's and Scrooge watched as the Spirit sprinkled more incense on the people from his torch. Whenever people emerged arguing, the Spirit would sprinkle incense, immediately restoring their good humour; for it was a shame to argue on Christmas Day."_

Scrooge looked at the Spirit. "That incense from your torch… does it have a peculiar flavour?"

"Why yes. My own."

"Does it apply to all?"

"To all kindly given," the Spirit replied. "Mainly to those of the poor."

"Why, Spirit?"

"Because they need it more. I seek to close off certain things on the seventh day. And it always comes to the same thing."

"All in your name?" Scrooge asked.

"There are some upon this earth of yours who claim to know me and my brothers, who commit deeds out of passion, hatred, envy, pride and selfishness. These so-called men of the cloth are as strange to us as if they never left. Remember, Scrooge. They should charge their deeds upon themselves."

"Yes, Spirit."

"_It was perhaps the Spirit's pleasure in showing off his power, or his own, generosity and sympathy he feels for men, that made him bring Scrooge to the home of his clerk, Bob Cratchit. Scrooge could see the kitchen as if he were looking through the ceiling._

"_In the kitchen worked Emily Cratchit, Bob's wife, a beautiful squirrel-chipmunk hybrid with brown fur, auburn hair and sapphire blue eyes. She was wearing a twice-turned gown, brave in ribbons. She was laying the table with Belinda, a young female bee and her second daughter, also wearing ribbons. Peter Cratchit, the eldest son and also a flying squirrel, was handling the potatoes in the saucepan. He yearned to show his linen in the fashionable parks, as he was the heir to Bob's property. Then, in came Matthew and Sarah Cratchit, younger children, Matthew a young bee with a helmet and goggles and Sarah a young rabbit with cinnamon brown eyes. They were screaming that they'd smelt the goose in the baker's. They danced around the table, cheering for their brother Peter as he blew upon the fire, keeping the potatoes well-cooked before they could be peeled."_

Emily spoke. "Where can your father be? And Tiny Tim as well? And Martha has never been later than half an hour."

"I'm here, Mother!" A pink hedgehog with dark green eyes and bangs came in.

"Martha, my dear!" Emily said, "Where have you been?"

"We had a lot of work to finish at the mill, Mother. We had to clear away this morning."

"Ah well, at least you're home, Martha," Emily said, sharing a hug with her eldest daughter and child. "Sit down by the fire and warm yourself."

"Mother!" Sarah cried. "Father's coming with Tiny Tim!"

"Quick, Martha, hide!" Emily said.

"_A moment later, Bob Cratchit entered the room, his threadbare well groomed and brushed. A small, cute yellow fox with blue eyes sat upon his shoulder. Alas, his leg was in a frame and he was carrying a crutch. This was Timothy Cratchit, the youngest child, also known as 'Tiny Tim'"_

"Hello, my darlings," he said, sharing a kiss with his wife. Matthew and Sarah carried Tiny Tim into the washhouse.

"Where's young Martha?" Bob asked.

"Not coming!"

"Not coming? Not coming upon Christmas Day?"

Then Martha burst from the wardrobe. "Here I am, Father!"

The other children laughed. "We got you, Father, didn't we?"

"How did church go, Robert?" Emily asked her husband. "Did Tiny Tim behave?"

"Of course, my love," Bob said. "As good as gold! He told me as we left that he hoped the people in the church would remember who it was who made lame men walk and blind men see."

Scrooge looked at the Spirit. "Spirit, tell me; will Tiny Tim live?"

The Spirit shook his head. "I see an empty seat and a crutch without its owner. If these shadows are not altered in the future, the child will die."

Scrooge was shocked. "No, it can't be." Chip looked equally troubled.

Tiny Tim re-entered the room, escorted by his brother and sister, his crutch easily heard upon the floor. Bob turned up his cuffs and made a hot drink with gin and lemons, simmering it over the hob. Peter, Matthew and Sarah went to fetch the goose. They returned within moments and there was a great bustle when they did. You'd think the goose was the rarest type of bird.

"I hope that someday, the children will get the chance to taste turkey," Emily said, slightly sadly.

Emily made the gravy nice and hot; Peter mashed the potatoes while Belinda sweetened the apple sauce; Martha dusted down the plates and Matthew and Sarah set up the chairs. Bob took Tiny Tim and set him down on a stool at the corner of the table.

Soon, they were all seated at the table and Emily began to carve up the goose. The three younger children, Tiny Tim among them, grew very excited and beat the table with their cutlery, begging for goose. Soon, all of them had plenty on their plates, Matthew, Sarah and Tim piling sage and onion on their lot and the whole family of seven was tucking into the great dinner. Bob poured out the drink and gave everyone a glassful. He then raised his glass in a toast.

"Mr Scrooge," Bob said. "I give you Mr Scrooge, founder of this wonderful feast!"

Emily laughed. "Founder of the feast, indeed! If he were here, I'd give him a piece of my mind! That'll give him something to feast on!"

"Emily dear, you shouldn't say something like that in front of the children! It's Christmas!"

"So Christmas is a time when we drink to the health of an odious, stingy, hard, selfish man like Mr Scrooge. You know what he's like, Robert; you've worked for him for years."

"Well, at least he gave me the day off, dear," Bob said, "as long as I am on time tomorrow."

"He should give you more than just one day off, Father," Martha said. "He should give you at least a couple of days off."

"We'll drink his health, if you say so, Bob," Emily said, "but only because it's Christmas, mind. Nothing for his sake; the miserly old Grinch! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! He'll be happy and merry, no doubt!"

"A Merry Christmas to us all, my dears! God bless us!"

"Merry Christmas!" they all said and drank.

"God bless us, every one!" Tiny Tim said. Bob held his youngest son's hand in his own. He loved his son so much that the thought of losing him was unbearable.

"Good spirit," Scrooge said pleadingly. "Tell me Tiny Tim will be spared."

"Will he live?" Chip asked in agreement.

"If these shadows remain unaltered, none of my successors shall see him there."

Scrooge stared at Tiny Tim in despair.

"But what then?" the Spirit said, "If he is to die, he'd better do so and reduce the surplus population!"

When the Spirit said this, he used both Scrooge's voice and his face. This filled Scrooge with guilt for his words and grief for Tiny Tim. He watched as the family settled into their magnificent feast. Never before had he sorrier for a person like he did now for Bob Cratchit and his youngest son.

"Come, Scrooge," the Spirit said. "There is one last thing you must see!"

He waved his torch around and around, laughing and the whole room itself completely dissolved around them all. Gales of laughter soon reached their ears. They were not standing in a neat mansion, where a group of people were sitting together. Walking among them was Scrooge's nephew, Fred.

"I'm thinking of an animal," he said.

"A live animal?" asked Melissa Duck.

"Yes," Fred said.

"A r… r… rather disagreeable animal?" stuttered Porky Pig.

"A savage animal?" Petunia Pig asked.

"Yes."

"Oh, is it an animal that grunts and growls?" Roger Rabbit asked.

"Yes."

"And wives in Wondon?" Elmer Fudd asked.

"Yes."

"A horse?"

"No."

"A cow?"

"Nope."

"A dog?"

"No."

"A pig?"

"No."

"An ass?"

"Yes and no." More laughter.

"Oh, I know!" Melissa cried. "I know who it is Fred! It's our Uncle Scrooge!"

"Yes!" Fred said. Everyone roared with laughter. Scrooge himself felt worse than before. He tried to look away but the Spirit wouldn't let him.

"Christmas a humbug! He actually said that!" Fred said. "As I live! And he believes it!"

"I have no patience with him, Fred," said Lola, Fred's wife. She was a beautiful and finely-shaped rabbit with light yellow fur, vanilla coloured hair and green eyes and she was wearing a beautiful red dress.

"Oh I do," Fred said. "I'm sorry for him. Who suffers from his ill-whims other than himself? He chooses to dislike us and refuses to dine for us and what's the consequence? He misses a good dinner."

"A very good dinner," Lola agreed.

"A magnificent dinner!" Daffy said.

"Well I think it's ungrateful not to drink to his health," Fred said, "seeing as he's given us a lot of merriment. He may take it not from me but he may have it nevertheless." He raised his glass. "A Merry Christmas to my Uncle Scrooge, whatever he is!"

"To Uncle Scrooge!" they all said. Scrooge hung his head as they all faded away. When he looked up, they were standing in the shadow of moonlight streaming through a clock face. Scrooge, Thomas and Chip noticed that the Spirit had suddenly become old in such a short time.

"Why are you suddenly old?"

"My life upon this world is very brief," the Spirit said. "It ends at midnight. The time is drawing near!"

Scrooge looked up. The striker was raising, ready to strike. He then noticed that there was a clawed, shrivelled hand, sticking out beneath from the Spirit's green robe.

"W… what's that?" he asked.

"Is it a claw or foot?" Chip asked.

"It might be a claw," the Spirit replied and pulled back his robe. Scrooge gasped; Thomas started in shock and Chip hid behind Thomas in fright.

There were two children there, sitting at the Spirit's feet. They were both shrivelled and gaunt, with little flesh on their arms and legs. They were both in rags and were hissing and snarling at Scrooge.

"Are they yours?" Scrooge asked, trembling.

"They are man's," the Spirit replied. "The boy is Ignorance. This girl is Want. Beware them both, Ebenezer Scrooge!"

Just then, the clock began to strike midnight.

One.

The Spirit buckled on the first strike, clutching at his chest in pain. Scrooge, Thomas and Chip covered their ears; the striking was deafening.

Two.

The Spirit buckled again. Then he began to laugh merrily.

Three.

The Spirit groaned and collapsed backwards onto the floor, his torch going out.

"Have they no refuge?" Scrooge cried desperately, staring at the two children. "No resources?"

Four.

The boy suddenly became a man. "Are there no prisons?" he said. He brandished a knife before a cage dropped on him, trapping him.

Five.

The girl became a woman and walked around Scrooge. "Are there no workhouses?" she said. "The Treadmill and Poor Law still enforced?" She cackled loudly. Chip cowered behind Thomas. Scrooge was again reminded forcibly of what he'd said to the charity workers.

Six.

The Spirit was laughing merrily all the time, his laughter echoing everywhere, even as his life drew to a close.

Seven.

The woman was suddenly in a straightjacket, trapping her arms. She staggered away from Scrooge, wailing in despair.

Eight.

Both man and woman faded from view as the Ghost continued to laugh.

Nine.

Scrooge, Thomas and Chip stared at the Spirit, covering their ears as the bell continued to ring.

Ten.

The Spirit's flesh suddenly decomposed, leaving his skeleton, which continued to laugh.

Eleven.

The Spirit's crown of holly fell off.

Twelve.

The Spirit dissolved and his laughter faded away upon the final strike, leaving Scrooge, Thomas and Chip staring around. There was no noise except for the ticking of the clock. Scrooge then noticed that a hooded figure was approaching him. The final Spirit had come for him.

* * *

**Me: Scary, I know. But that's how it goes, my friends. Now Scrooge has seen the past and present and you can guess what comes next.**

**Tails: I like being Tiny Tim; he's cute.**

**Me: I knew you'd be the best choice for him. Anyway, friends, see you next chapter. Merry Christmas!**

**With all due respect**

**Thomas Holmes II**


	6. Chapter 5: The Last of the Spirits

The Last of the Three Spirits

* * *

Scrooge, Thomas and Chip stared upon the final Spirit with wide eyes. The very air around it seemed to scatter gloom and mystery. No physical features could be seen, but it was tall, foreboding and wearing a black cloak that covered its whole body, except for one hand that seemed to be made of crystal.

"I am in the presence of the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come?" Scrooge asked quietly, falling to his knees, looking into the Spirit's hood.

The Spirit made no reply but it bowed its head in acknowledgement.

"You are to show me the shadows of things that have not yet happened but shall soon happen. Is that so, Spirit?"

The Spirit remained silent.

"Ghost of the Future," Scrooge said, "I fear you more than any sceptre I've seen. But I know your purpose is to do me good and make me another man, so I shall bear your company with a thankful heart."

Still no reply; the Spirit merely stared down at him.

"I think you should go this alone, Scrooge," Thomas said. "I'm not really scared but I feel that you alone should see this."

"Y-yeah, what he said," Chip agreed.

"Very well, my good fellows," Scrooge said, before turning back to the Spirit. It pointed with its crystal hand.

"Ah yes, the night is waning fast and this is precious time to me, I know. Lead on, Spirit."

Next moment, the floor collapsed beneath Scrooge and he fell down a flight of steps before landing at the bottom in a heap in front of the city hall. Scrooge looked up and found himself at the feet of a group of gentlemen talking together. Scrooge listened in.

"No," said 1, dusting down his front and straightening his pointed hat, "I don't know much of it either way. I only know he's dead."

"When did he die?" John Watson asked.

"Last night, I believe," 1 replied rather smugly. "Some time Christmas Day."

"I wonder what he died of," Espio said, taking snuff from a snuff box. "I thought he'd never go."

"Well I don't know or care how he died," Rabbit said, "I just want to know what he's done with he's done with his money."

"Well, he hasn't left it to me," 1 said. "That's for sure."

They all roared with laughter.

"Well, it's likely to be a cheap funeral," Espio said. "I can't for the life of me think of anyone who'd want to attend."

"I won't mind attending," John Watson said, "if lunch is provided."

They all laughed again and walked off. Then the day suddenly faded to night; everyone disappeared and snow drifted down from the sky. Scrooge was shaking slightly.

"Get a hold of yourself, Ebenezer!" he said to himself. "You're having a wobbly!" He looked around at the now empty square. The street lamps gave little light and glistened on the snowflakes.

Then the Spirit pointed at one end of the square. There was the huge shadow of what looked like a horse-drawn funeral carriage. It stopped and then, suddenly a horse's head came out of the shadow. It was black and skeletal with red, burning eyes; it grunted at Scrooge. Scrooge drew back in terror.

Then the Phantom pointed directly at Scrooge. The carriage and horses erupted from the shadows and it came hurling towards him. Scrooge yelled and began to run for his life. He ran down the street on the side of the hall as fast as he could, the horses' hooves thundering and carriage clattering behind him. The driver was cracking his whip again and again. Then he cracked the whip, sending some kind of magic shockwave down the street. The streetlamps went out and Scrooge suddenly noticed that the street was closing in him. He quickened his pace, the horses galloping behind him. The carriage was gaining on him and Scrooge could see nowhere else to run. Any moment now, he'd be trapped and crushed by the street itself.

Then, Scrooge saw an alleyway and he ran down it. The carriage thundered past. Scrooge continued to run, large skeletal figures wearing tattered clothes appearing all around him, trying to grab him. He barely avoided them. Then he noticed the carriage was following him again. He turned down another alleyway and ran on and on. The alleyway grew narrow but that didn't stop the carriage. The driver merely pulled on the reins and the horses moved into single file. The driver cracked his whip again and Scrooge suddenly shrank down to the size of a matchbox. He dived into a pipe for cover and the carriage shot by.

"Phew!" he said in a squeaky voice, "He'll never get me in here!" He began to crawl up the pipe, standing up due to the smell. "Christmas pudding, no doubt," he muttered.

When he reached the other side, it was now raining. Scrooge climbed out and let himself fall to the ground.

"I'm on Lime Street," he said. Then, the carriage erupted from a shop window and came galloping towards him, swaying alarmingly.

"Oh blast it, leave me alone!" he cried, running off again, skipping over the cobblestones. Because he was now tiny, the horses quickly gained on him. A hoof landed in a puddle right behind Scrooge, sending him flying. He landed on a bottle and he skidded forwards, looking back to see a large crystal hand reaching for him. It was the Spirit as the driver. The hand was inches from him when Scrooge went flying into another sewer pipe.

Scrooge slid along the ice running the pipe at breakneck speed, twisting and turning as he went. Then he shot out of the other end, out onto a rooftop. He skidded through the snow, still at tremendous speed and then went flying into the air onto another roof. He banged his head against icicles before landing on the next rooftop along on the last. He tried to maintain his balance on it as he went but the middle was getting worn away by friction. Scrooge realised he was nearing the end of the roof, when the icicle broke in two and he went flying into air, off the roof and fell down, screaming. Below was an old woman carrying a bag on her back. Scrooge landed with a thump in the bag of clothes. Everything went dark and Scrooge couldn't see anything.

For a moment, he could hear nothing. Then he heard voices.

"Merry Christmas, Joe!"

"And an 'Appy New Year to me, sure, Mrs Dilber!"

Scrooge wondered what was going on and where he was.

"What odds, then. What odds! Every man and woman has a right to care for themselves, as he always did."

"True, indeed! No man ever did more!"

"In me parlour then, and let's have a look!"

Next moment, the bag tipped and Scrooge landed on a bed among a tangle of what looked like curtains. He was caught in one of the curtains rings. Looking up, he saw two elderly people; one an elderly female Human with a big nose, whom Scrooge actually knew; and the other an equally elderly human man with iron-grey hair and smoking a pipe. He bent down and picked up the curtain with the ring Scrooge was stuck in.

"What are these, Mrs Dilber?" he asked.

"Mrs Dilber?" Scrooge cried. Mrs Dilber was his housekeeper.

"They're his bed curtains," Mrs Dilber said.

"So you took 'em down while 'e was lying there, rings and all?" Joe asked.

"Only two," Mrs Dilber said, warming her hands by the fire.

"You were born to make your fortune and you certainly will do it," Joe said, smiling.

Scrooge struggled out of the ring.

"I shall not back my hand out when I get anything out of it. Hey, don't you get any oil on his blankets!"

"His blankets?!" Old Joe cried in disgust, dropping a blanket on top of Scrooge.

"It matters not! He shan't be feeling the cold without them!"

"I 'ope he didn't die of anything catching!"

"Don't you go worrying about that now, eh? I wasn't so fond of his company that I'd go and loiter him for such things. Why, his shirt is in perfect state; not a hole or threadbare anywhere! They actually put it on him to bury with but I took it off again!"

Scrooge stared up at his old charwoman, shocked. "Mrs Dilber," he shouted. "You're fired! Fired!" But obviously she didn't hear him. Then Scrooge saw the Phantom standing behind them, staring at him.

"That's the end of it, Joe," the old charwoman said. "He frightened people when he was alive, only to profit us when he died. Ha, ha, ha, ha! Imagine if he had had someone to look after him instead of lying there, all alone and dying; why, we wouldn't have his things to see."

Then Joe picked up a poker and swatted a rat just behind Scrooge. Scrooge turned and ran for it, dodging the poker as Joe swatted at the rat, trying to get it. Mrs Dilber screamed as she saw the rat. Eventually, Joe hit a floorboard, sending Scrooge towards the Phantom, who stretched its hand and suddenly Scrooge landed in a cold dark room on a shag pile carpet. There was no one in the room at all.

"Spirit," Scrooge said as he returned to his normal size and voice tone, "I see, I see! The case of this unhappy man who died a lonely death might be my own! My life tends that way now, doesn't it?"

Then the Phantom pointed behind Scrooge, who turned and saw a bed in the middle of the room with a table at the side. Upon the bed was a humanoid figure but Scrooge couldn't see it was as a ragged sheet completely covered it.

"Merciful Heavens!" Scrooge cried. "What is this?"

The Phantom reached out for the top of the sheet, where it covered the man's face.

"Spirit," Scrooge said, "this is a fearful place! When I leave it, I shall not its lesson. Let us leave, please!"

The Phantom had taken the top of the sheet and began to put it down.

"Spirit, I understand," Scrooge said desperately, "and I would do it, if I could. But I have not, Spirit; I have not!"

The Phantom stopped pulling down the sheet and let it go, though Scrooge thought he saw a green forehead.

"Spirit, if there's a single person in this town who feels grief for this man's death, show me! I beseech you!"

The Spirit spread its robe and suddenly Scrooge could see into a sunlit home where a woman sat with her child, doing needlework. She was clearly waiting for someone. Soon, there was a knock and his husband came in.

"Is it bad?" asked she.

"Bad," replied her husband.

"Then we are ruined," the woman said in despair.

"No, there is hope for us yet, Caroline."

"If he relents, there is hope. Nothing is past all hope, if such a miracle has occurred."

"He is past relenting. He is dead!"

She was clearly thankful to hear it and she said so, praying forgiveness as well.

"Who will take our debt now?" Caroline asked.

"Who knows? But it's very unlikely that we'll find a man as cruel as he was. We'll sleep peacefully tonight, my dear!"

"Spirit," Scrooge begged, "Show me some tenderness connected with death."

Next moment, Scrooge was the home of Bob Cratchit, sitting on the banister. Emily and her children seated by the fire. It was very quiet in the Cratchit house. Emily was sewing and Peter was reading a book. Scrooge noticed that Emily's blue eyes were red and swollen.

"Are you okay, Mother?" Peter asked.

Emily covered her face with her hands.

"I mustn't show weak eyes to your father when he gets back," she faltered, "He should be home soon."

"Actually, mother, he's late," Matthew said. "But then, he's walked slower these last few evenings."

They were silent for a moment. Then Emily spoke again, faltering only once.

"I've – I've known him to walk home with Tiny Tim on his shoulder. He was fast then, wasn't he?"

Scrooge's eyes widened. Was Tiny Tim dead as the previous sceptre had predicted he would if not helped?

"Oh, yes, mother," Sarah said quietly.

"He was so light, wasn't he?" Martha said. "Dad loved him very much!"

Then the front door opened and Bob Cratchit entered, taking off his hat as he came.

"Hello, my dears," Bob said.

"Hello everyone," said another familiar voice. It was Fred, Scrooge's nephew, walking right behind Bob. Had it not been for his appearance and voice, Scrooge might not have recognised him. His usual cheery face was sagging with sorrow.

"Daddy," Belinda said quietly. She and Sarah moved forwards and hugged their father.

"Hello girls," Bob said, embracing his daughters tightly.

"Emily," Fred said mournfully, kissing her hand. "So very sorry about your son's death."

"Thank you, Master Fred," Emily said. "You went to church today then, Robert."

"Yes, he did dear," Bob said, kissing his wife. "If only you could have come. It was such a beautiful green place. You'll see it often. I promised I'd always walk by on Sunday. Oh, Timothy, my little child!"

And he collapsed into a chair, sobbing, his children and wife trying to comfort him.

"Oh, daddy!" Martha said, "Please don't be grim!

"Why did he have to die?" Sarah sobbed.

"There, there, my dears," Bob said, sniffing, "I'm sure we'll never forget our sweet, little T-Tiny Tim."

"No, never!"

"We'll always remember him!"

"Always love him!"

"How sweet he was!"

"Thank you," Bob whispered. "Thank you so much, my dears."

"I'll make sure the vicar gives Tim the best grave I can afford," Fred said gently.

"Thank you, Master Fred; thank you."

Scrooge felt tears in his eyes. He had never such sorrow or pity for his clerk. At least, his nephew was there to comfort them all.

"Oh, Spirit," he sobbed, "I never meant for this to happen."

Then Bob started to come up the stairs, Fred right behind him. He stopped before Scrooge and for a moment, it was as if he could see Scrooge. Scrooge stared into the bloodshot green eyes of his clerk's tear-stained face. He was at a loss for words.

"B-Bob," he croaked. "I'm so sorry."

"What is it, Bob?" Fred asked.

"Nothing, just thinking about him," Bob said. Then he walked on, his feet going through Scrooge, as he wasn't really there. Why exactly he had paused on the stairs, I cannot say. He walked into a bedroom, where the little fox Tiny Tim lay dead. Bob kissed his youngest son's forehead, then sat down in a chair besides the bed and started to sob again. Fred put his arm around Bob, comforting him quietly.

"Timmy... Oh Timmy!" Bob sobbed.

"I'm so, so sorry, Bob," Fred whispered, tears actually appearing in his own eyes

"S-Spectre," Scrooge sobbed, staring at his clerk and nephew. "Something tells me our parting moment is at hand. Please tell me I can still save that sweet little boy. And who was that man we saw lying dead?"

Suddenly, the house dissolved him and Scrooge felt a strong current tugging at him. He clung onto the banister as the house came apart around him. He flew through the air, swirling in the wind. Then he landed in a cemetery, full of blizzard and snow, at the feet of a gravestone covered by snow. He looked around, trembling. Then he saw the Spirit as it pointed silently at the gravestone before him with a crystal hand.

"Spirit," Scrooge yelled over the howl of the wind, "Before I draw nearer to that stone you point at, answer me one question! Are these the shadows of things that will be or shadows of things that may be? A man's actions in life foreshadow certain ends but if these actions are departed from, these ends will change with them! Isn't that so?"

The Spirit pointed at the neglected gravestone and the snow flew off, revealing the name and confirming Scrooge's fears, as lightning flashed.

EBENEZER SCROOGE

Scrooge was horrified. The man whose death brought joy to everyone in London was none other than himself!

"Am I that man who lay upon the bed?" he cried. Tears filled his eyes again at the prospect of a lonely death where no one would miss him and also a subsequent damnation.

The Spirit revealed the date of birth: 7th February 1786

"Spirit, hear me!" Scrooge begged. "I'm not the man I was! Why show me this if I am past all hope?"

The Spirit revealed the day of death: 25th.

"Spirit, tell me I may change these shadows you've shown me! Change them by an altered life; a repented soul!"

The month of death was revealed: December; death on Christmas Day!

"No, Spirit!" Scrooge cried, "No, Spirit, no!" He turned before the year of death could be revealed but the ground sank beneath his feet and his feet were stuck. He couldn't run for it as the ground sucked him down.

"Good Spirit!" Scrooge cried. "Help me!" He hung to the ground but it was no good. He sank deeper and deeper into the ground and there was nothing to grab hold of.

"Help me, Spirit!" he begged. "PLEASE!"

Then, the ground fell away completely. Scrooge grabbed a root to stop him falling any further. Looking down, he saw, at the bottom of a deep pit, was a coffin, surrounded by a red glow. The coffin opened to receive him. There was fire in it; the fires of Hell! Scrooge screamed in terror and clung to the root for dear life as it sank lower.

"Help, Spirit!" he cried.

The Spirit appeared above, looking down upon him. Scrooge could suddenly see, beneath the hood, a pair of burning, terrible, green eyes, surrounded by purple whites. Scrooge screamed louder than ever in sheer terror of the Spirit.

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH! Spirit," he sobbed, tears soaking his face, "I will honour Christmas with all my heart and try to keep it all the year! I will not shut out the lessons of the past nor present nor future! Oh please, Spirit, tell me… I may sponge away the writing on that stone and save that poor sweet little fox! Please speak to me!"

The Spirit reached a finger down and Scrooge suddenly realised he was holding it. Out of fright, he let go and the Spirit disappeared in another flash of lightning.

Scrooge fell as if in slow motion, screaming and he fell. He plummeted down the pit, towards the coffin and the burning fires. He watched as the coffin came rushing up to meet him. He closed his eyes and stuck out his hands.

"I'll change!" he wailed. "I'LL CHANGE!"

He braced himself for impact and burning fires as he reached the coffin.

Then… he stopped falling. He could feel no fires burnings him but instead felt something soft holding his legs. He opened his eyes gingerly and found himself… in his bedroom!

* * *

**So Scrooge has now seen what could happen to him if he doesn't change his ways. Will he change now? Wait and see for next time! Merry Christmas!**

**With all due respect**

**Thomas Holmes II**


	7. Chapter 6: The End of It

The End of It

* * *

"_Yes, the room was his own! The bed was his own! And, best of all, the time was his own, so he could still atone for his sins!"_

Thomas and Chip were outside.

"Hey everyone, we're back!" Chip cried. "We said we would!"

"Actually, we didn't, but here we are!" Thomas said, smiling.

Scrooge looked at his curtains, his heart swelling.

"They're here," he breathed, relief flooding through every particle of his body. "They're still here!" He laughed. Then he realised. "I'm still here!" He leapt to his feet and started to dance around with glee. "I'm still here!" he cried, laughing and jumping about with joy. "I'm still HERE!" he cried. He did a dance on the spot, having realised that it wasn't too late to make up for what he did!

"My gruel pot is still there and the window and door and corner! It all happened! I don't know what to do!" he gasped. "I'm light as a feather! Merry as a schoolboy! Happy as an angel!" He chortled loudly. "Wait, I've heard that laugh before! HO, HO, HO, HO!

"I will always keep the lessons of the past, present and future in my heart and honour Christmas always! Oh, thanks to God in Heavens, for showing me the way and for sending the spirits to me! I've wasted my life too long and now I'm going to change it that."

The elderly Grinch then ran to the window and threw it open. It was a beautiful, sunny day; snow lay glistening upon the rooftops and the clouds were pure white. Scrooge smiled and breathed it the sweet air, reviling it as much as he could.

Then, he spotted two children walking past his house; the twins, WilyKit and WilyKat. They were pulling a sledge behind them.

"I say, my good children," Scrooge called down to them. "What day is it today?"

"Pardon, sir?" Kat asked.

"What's today?"

"Why, Christmas Day of course!" Kit said.

Scrooge felt, if possible, even more joyful. "The Spirits have done it all in one night! I haven't missed it! They can do whatever they can of course!" Scrooge was so happy and relieved that he hadn't missed Christmas Day. "I say, my good fellows!"

"Yes sir?"

"You know the poulterer's in the next street? Do you know if they've sold the prize turkey yet?"

"I don't think so, sir," Kit said.

"Well then, go and buy it, sweet children!" Scrooge cried.

"What?" Kat said.

"He's crazy," Kit said. "That's old Scrooge!"

"No, I'm serious!" Scrooge said. "Go and bring it here! Bring the man with you and I'll give you a shilling! If you're back in less than five minutes, I'll give you half-a-crown!"

At this, Kat and Kit ran off like bullets. Scrooge closed his window and turned to get dressed, rubbing his hands together and cackling with delight.

"I'll take it to Bob Cratchit's," he said. "It's twice the size of Tiny Tim! It'll be a surprise for him and his family! In fact, I'll bring them all to Fred's house!"

"_He ran downstairs, reduced to fits of joy. Mrs Dilber, his charwoman, was startled and actually thought he was mad and ran off screaming. Scrooge didn't care, however. He dressed himself in his best clothes and headed outside, full of Christmas cheer!"_

He paused to look at his doorknocker.

"I shall treasure it always," he said. "What an honest look it has upon it!"

Then he looked in the window. His irises had changed; they were no longer red and angry-looking. They were blue once again, but not the same as he had been as a child. They were cheery, bright and full of joy. He was radiant.

People were walking through the streets, greeting each other with 'Merry Christmas'. Scrooge smiled at every person he passed. He was so fond of everyone now. When he passed people, he would say: "Good morning, my fellow people! A Merry Christmas to you!"

Several people stared at him for this. Ebenezer Scrooge had always been known for his ill-tempered looks and regard of people around him; known for his greed and avarice and contempt of Christmas. Yet now, here he was; wishing every one 'Merry Christmas' and smiling at them all. Thomas and Chip followed him.

"Amazing," Chip said, "how the visit of three Spirits could change a cold, stingy man into a jolly, happy-go-lucky guy!"

"I know," Thomas said. "It's wonderful!"

Scrooge hadn't gone far when he saw the two brothers, Mario and Luigi who had approached him for charity money the same day before, along with their friend Spyro, a purple dragon with yellow underbelly, wings and horns. Scrooge knew his appearance would not be pleasant to them but he approached them nonetheless.

"My good gentlemen!" he said, "I hope you succeeded yesterday. It was very kind of you!"

The two brothers and Spyro stared, dumbfounded, at the man before them.

"M-Mr Scrooge?" Mario spluttered.

"Yes, that is my name," Scrooge said. "It may not be pleasant to you but I do beg for your pardon. And will you two have the pleasure…?"

He leant in and whispered in Mario's ear. Luigi and Spyro listened in too. Their eyes widened in shock.

"Lord bless us!" Spyro cried. "My dear Mr Scrooge, are you serious?"

"And not a farthing less!" Scrooge said. "Many back-payments are included, I assure you."

"My good sir," Luigi said, "We don't know what to say!"

"Then don't say anything at all," Scrooge said gently. "Just come with me to my workplace and we'll talk about it!"

"Oh, Mr Scrooge!" Spyro said. "That is such a generous giving! Thank you, sir! Here… as a token of our gratitude…"

And he gave Scrooge his scarf. Scrooge was amazed. They'd given something out of kindness. He was so touched. He put the scarf on.

"Thank you," he said, "Thank you very much, good sirs! Fifty times! Bless you!"

Then, someone tapped him on the shoulder. It was the twins, WilyKit and WilyKat, with the turkey.

"Here's the turkey, Mr Scrooge!" they said.

"Well then, follow me, my dear children," Scrooge said, pointing with his cane. He began to stride through the streets, singing at the top of his voice.

(_Thankful Heart_, by Scrooge and all. You know who says what, I'm sure. The 'single speech marks' indicate everyone singing.)

_With a thankful heart, with an endless joy  
With a growing family, every girl and boy  
Will be nephew and niece to me!  
'Nephew and niece to me!'  
Will bring love, hope and peace to me!  
'Love, hope and peace to me!'_

Scrooge entered a shop and brought many gifts for people throughout London. He then paid for it all without a flicker of reluctance.

_Yes, and every night will end, and every day will start  
'With a grateful prayer and a thankful heart!'_

He headed outside to meet his new friends. Other people were moving now, enraptured by Scrooge's song.

_With an open smile and with open doors  
I do bid you welcome; what is mine is yours  
With a glass raised to toast your health!  
'With a glass raised to toast your health!'  
And a promise to share the wealth!  
'Promise to share the wealth!'  
I will sail a friendly course; file a friendly chart  
'On a sea of love and a thankful heart!'_

Scrooge reached his counting house and went in with Mario, Luigi and Spyro. Once, the contract for the transaction of money to charity was signed. Scrooge then made baskets of coals for each of his bookkeepers. His hand shook slightly as he wrote the letters but he didn't care.

_Life is like a journey!  
Who knows when it ends?  
Yes and if you need to know  
The measure of a man  
You simply count his friends_

Scrooge returned outside to find an even larger crowd of people.

_Stop and look around you!  
The glory that you see  
Is born again each day  
Don't let it slip away!  
How precious life can be!_

The huge crowd of people headed through the streets, led by Scrooge and the two twins. They stopped at various homes, giving people the gifts Scrooge had bought himself. They stopped at a school to give money, as their stocks had run low. Scrooge went to the church to give the churchgoers food for their Christmas dinner. Everyone they saw completely baffled by Scrooge's new cheeriness and charity but they were grateful all the same.

_With a thankful heart that is wide awake,  
I do make this promise; every breath I take  
Will be used now to sing your praise!  
'Used now to sing your praise!'  
And to beg you to share my days!  
'Beg you to share my days!'_

Scrooge passed a group of hungry beggars, smiled at them and passed them a basket of luscious food. He also gave a slab of cheese to the family of mice seen earlier.

_With a loving guarantee, that even if we part,  
'I will hold you close in a thankful heart!'_

_I will hold you in a thankful… heart!_

Laughing merrily with everyone else, Scrooge walked on.

Next, Scrooge told the twins to go to Bob Cratchit's home and told them to tell Bob and his family that they should come to Fred's house while he, Thomas and Chip made the preparations with his nephew.

"Mr Scrooge, you mean it?" Chip said.

"Oh, yes, my dear fellows!" Scrooge said joyfully.

"It would be our pleasure," Thomas said.

Scrooge told everyone else to wait for them nearby. Fred's home was a mansion much better than Scrooge's home. Scrooge, Thomas and Chip walked up the front steps and Scrooge knocked. Fred's housemaid answered the door.

"Excuse me," Scrooge said, taking off his hat. "Is your master at home?"

"Why, yes he is," the housemaid said. "Come in, come in."

"I'm his uncle," Scrooge said.

"And we're friends of his," Thomas said.

As they gave their hats and coats to the housemaid, they heard voices.

"Oh, is it an animal that grunts and growls?"

"And wives in Wondon?"

"Yes," said Fred's voice.

Scrooge remembered hearing this conservation with the Ghost of Christmas Present. Now he was here and could dine with them and prevent them from thinking ill of him… he hoped...

"A horse?"

"No."

"A cow?"

"Nope."

"A dog?"

"No."

"A pig?"

"No."

"An ass?"

"Hmm… yes and no."

"Oh I know, I know!" Melissa said. "It's your…"

Scrooge pushed the door open and Melissa stopped in mid-sentence. They all looked around to see Scrooge standing there.

"Uncle Scrooge?" Fred said, his eyebrows raised at the sight of his uncle. "Well bless my soul!"

Scrooge stared at his nephew; at his last living relative and the son of his long-lost sister Fran. Never before had he fully appreciated just how much Fred reminded him of her.

"I've… come to dinner," he said sheepishly. "If… if you'll have me, Freddy…"

There was a moment's silence. Scrooge was afraid his nephew might reject after how mean and cold Scrooge had always been to him. But he was wrong.

"Of course, uncle, of course!" Fred cried happily, moving forwards to shake his hand warmly. "Everyone, this is my Uncle Ebenezer!" he said to the room at large, moving Scrooge forward to introduce him to everyone. Scrooge shook hands with Elmer, Daffy, Sylvester, Porky and Petunia, smiling at them all.

Scrooge stared at Lola. "So you're my new niece-in-law," he said gently. "A pleasure to meet you; Fred is the luckiest man in the world to have you! You're beautiful; you know that?"

"Why, yes I do!" Lola said, smiling sweetly. "Thank you… Uncle Scrooge!"

Scrooge smiled and embraced Lola tightly.

"Fred," he said, turning to his nephew, "I've invited some guests to join us for a turkey dinner together. Among them is the Cratchit family. You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not!" Fred said merrily. "The more the merrier!"

Just then, there was a knock at the door and Thomas opened it. WilyKit and WilyKat were there.

"We're here, Mr Scrooge!" they said to Scrooge. "And we've brought the Cratchits!"

"Well done, kids!" Scrooge said, giving the twins a bag of money each.

"The Cratchits?" Fred said, surprised.

"I wanted to make them cheery with turkey at your house, my dear nephew," Scrooge said. "Kit, go with Fred into the kitchen and get everything ready. Kat, tell Bob to come in first. I fancy a little word and don't say it's me."

"Yes, Mr Scrooge," the twins said and went off to do as they had been told. Scrooge waited in the hallway, putting on his former stingy face and trying to sound cruel once again. He planned to surprise Bob and his family.

"Bob Cratchit!" he said loudly, in a steely voice.

The blue hedgehog entered cautiously. His green eyes widened at the sight of his boss standing before him.

"So here you are," the Grinch said, his eyes narrowed.

"Oh, M-M-Mr Scrooge," Bob stammered.

"You, sir, were not at work this morning like we had discussed," Scrooge said, as coldly as he could.

"But, Mr Scrooge sir," Bob said, "we did discuss it. It's Christmas Day. You gave me the day off, remember?"

"I?" Scrooge said, cocking an eyebrow and advancing on his clerk. "I, Ebenezer Scrooge? Would I do a thing like that?"

"No… I mean yes… I mean…" Bob faltered. Emily had moved forwards to the door and was listening in.

"Bob Cratchit, I've had my fill of this," Scrooge said. At once, Emily came around the door.

"And I have had my fill of you, Mr Scrooge, you miserly old Grinch!" she shouted at him.

"Err, Emily, please," Bob said, trying to quieten her.

"And therefore Bob Cratchit…"

"And therefore you can leave our presence at once!" Emily yelled. The Cratchit children peeked in to see what was happening.

"And therefore," Scrooge said loudly, "I am about to raise your salary!"

"Oh and I am about to raise you straight through the roof and-and-and…" Emily stopped. Both she and her husband stared at Scrooge.

"Pardon?" Bob asked.

"I said I am about to raise your salary," Scrooge said. Then he burst out laughing. "Merry Christmas to you, Bob! And to you as well, Emily! And to all your family! I'll raise your salary and endeavour to help your struggling family; especially your son, Tiny Tim! Please, do come in and join me and my nephew for a luscious turkey dinner this fine Christmas day! Merry Christmas!"

"Mr Scrooge," Bob said, "Are you alright, sir?"

Scrooge laughed even louder. "Alright? Of course I'm alright, Bob! I've never been better in my whole life!"

Smiling with happiness and also in amazement, Bob brought his children and introduced them to Scrooge. Scrooge greeted them all warmly; promising to make sure they had a wonderful Christmas every year. Everyone came in and there was quite a case of disorder, due to so many people being there. But Fred wouldn't have minded if his uncle had brought the whole city with him.

They were just getting the table ready for the feast, when there came a voice.

"Excuse me; is there a Mr Ebenezer Scrooge here?"

Scrooge turned. There was a woman standing in the doorway. She was about the same age as Scrooge himself. Though it had been nearly 40 years since she'd walked out of his life; though she was much older, with her hair flecked with grey, Scrooge recognised her at once.

"Belle?" he whispered. "Is… is that you?"

"Ebenezer," Belle said, moving towards him. "You've grown so old."

"What are you doing here?" Scrooge asked.

"I was living here in London with my father. I've heard of your many greedy endeavours, Ebenezer. I knew you'd be happy with your new idol."

Scrooge's throat became constricted as guilt clutched at his heart.

"Then, this morning, I heard a crowd of people singing and when I looked out the window, imagine my astonishment when I saw you leading them! I mean, you've always hated Christmas!"

"I've changed, Belle," Scrooge said earnestly. "This time, for the better, I swear! I'm no longer that man I was when you last saw me. I'm the man I was before that! I swear I'll do anything I can to make these 40 years to you; I promise! I love you, Belle; more than you know." His blue eyes shone with honesty and sincerity.

Belle stared at her old friend for a long moment. Then, she said, "Oh, Ebenezer!" And she threw her arms around his neck. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too, Belle," Ebenezer Scrooge said. "Come, Belle, and join our feast.

They all settled down to the feast together and oh what a delicious feast it was! In fact, everyone was so happy that the feast soon turned into a big party! Everyone was laughing and joking and pulling crackers and opening presents and all the while, enjoying the feast that they all shared and Christmas Day itself. Scrooge himself was the happiest of all, since he and Belle were finally reunited and his happiness made everyone happy.

The party went on all day and into the night. Thomas, who was partying with everyone else, soon grew tired and sat down in the corner, watching happily as everyone had a great time. Chip was eating as much as his huge stomach could take. The best sight of all was Scrooge hoisting Tiny Tim onto his shoulder and carrying him around, while the little fox clapped his hands in delight and waved his crutch in the air. Thomas smiled and turned to the audience.

"_And Scrooge was better than his word. He did all he promised and infinitely more. And to Tiny Tim, who did not die, Scrooge was like a second father. He was as good a friend; as good a master and as good a man as the great city of London itself. His change in personality actually made headlines everywhere. Scrooge however didn't care if they laughed or clapped. His own heart laughed along with him. It was said that he and his eventual wife Belle always knew how to keep Christmas special and merry. And so, as Tiny Tim observed:"_

"God bless us, Every One!"

_Hark, the Herald Angels Sing!  
Glory to the New Born King!_

* * *

**Merry Christmas to you all, and a Happy New Year! God Bless us, every one!**


End file.
